Fateful Nights
by yaoilovergirl
Summary: Sequel to Fateful Days - Neji copes with the things that happened in Fateful Days. Shikamaru is there to help him along. Together they take the next steps in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is the first part of Fateful Nights, the promised sequel to Fateful Days. It has taken me some while to get this under way since I've been totally consumed by school work but now I'm back and I hope you will all like the continuation as much as Fateful Days. I've planned a total of eight chapters. From chapter 3 on each one will have a lime or lemon scene in it that will mark Neji's healing progress. I hope I can portray them the way I want to… I'm still not quite sure about my writing ability but since so many of you left me encouraging reviews, asking for the continuation, I at least want to give it try. Please tell me if anything bothers you or you think something doesn't fit into the story. I'm always grateful for any help I can get! Now, this is enough blabbing on my account. Let's dive right into the first chapter, shall we?

Oh, and this takes part about six weeks after the last chapter of Fateful Days! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters mentioned…if I did, I wouldn't let them out of the house and they were my personal pleasure slaves ^_^ And I don't get paid for this of course!

'_blabla'_ thinking

"blabla" speaking

Fateful Nights

by yaoilovergirl

First Night – Nightmare

Bolting upright in his bed, Neji could still hear the faint echo of his own scream. Cold sweat ran down his torso, dampening the sheets that were pooling around his waist. Small tremors raced through his whole body while he tried to get his breathing back under control. After a short while his body seemed to have calmed down a bit and Neji stood up on shaky legs to go to the bathroom to get a sip of water. Looking up he caught his reflection in the mirror above the sink and was quite shocked about it. Sickly pale skin over sunken in cheeks, dark cicles under eyes that had a haunted look in them and his hair was a tangled mass around his head. In short, Neji looked like death warmed up. Hastely he averted his gaze and left the bathroom.

Upon his return to his bedroom he discovered that he wasn't alone. Hinata sat on the edge of his bed, fussing with the covers. As soon as he stepped into the room, pale eyes so much like his own turned to him and regarded him silently. The worry in them was plan to see and Neji wasn't surprised when he remembered how he looked. With a quiet sigh he padded over to his cousin and sat down next to her. A few minutes apssed in total silence before the shy Hyuuga heiress started to speak in a hushed tone.

"Was it another nightmare?"

Neji blinked.

"You know about them?"

The same minute the question left him he mentally berated himself. Of course she knew. Her room was only a few metres away – right across the small yard – and they both slept with their windows open.

"I heard you. Not only this night but all the other times too."

Neji looked away from her.

"I'm sorry to keep you awake , Hinata-san. I'll shut the window from now on so.. "

He didn't get to finish his sentence. A warm hand had settled over his and Hinata interrupted him in a stern voice he recognized as the one she used when she talked to a stubborn Kiba.

"Now listen to me Neji, I might not be the brightest person in Konoha but even I understand that you can do absolutely _nothing_ to stop yourself from having these nightmares. There are just some things that you cannot control through sheer will. And…," here her tone gentled, "…I _do_ know that there is somenone who can at least keep an eye on you and wake you before they get completely out of hand, who wants to be there for you and hold you when you wake up in the middle of the night and who loves you."

Forlornly Neji looked at Hinata. She was right, of course. But…it was so damn hard for him to depend on someone. Even someone he loved and who loved him in return. He had never done so before and now he felt like a weakling if he ran to someone else for support.

Hinata, knowing her cousin her entire life, knew what was going through that dark haired head and it almost made her swear. Almost. She _was _ a Hyuuga after all. Sighing nearly inaudible she lifted a hand to gently cup Neji's cheek in it, feeling the cheekbone much to clearly for comfort.

"Neji, nobody would think you are weak just because you took the help someone offered you. We all need someone from time to time to support us. Neither of us would be as strong today as we are if it weren't for the help of our friends and comrades."

Still sceptical, Neji frowned at his hands. True, if it wasn't for Naruto and his friends, he would still be the selfrighteous, cold and bitter bastard from a few years back. But… could it really be that easy?

"Neji? One more thing before I leave. Try to see it from his point of view. Would you think _him _weak if he came to you and ask for your help? Especially after what happened? Think about it, Neji-niisan."

And with that Hinata was gone from his room, leaving behind the slight scent of lavender and jasmine – and a very thoughtfull Neji Hyuuga.

~*~

When dawn came and the first few birds in the vast gardens of the Hyuuga mansion began to sing, Neji was still mulling over Hinata's words.

Without coming to a conclusion he stood up and started his day as usual with a meditation and a few exercises to loosen his muscles. Afterwards he spend a few minutes talking to Hiashi while drinking a cup of tea before he left the Hyuuga compound in the direction of the sparring grounds. He knew that if he went to the mission rrom he would receive nothing but a stern "you are still out of comission, Hyuuga-san, Hokages' order". It was well meant but since his injuries had completely healed by now, Neji grew restless. He wasn't crippled, damnit.

Uppon arriving at the training grounds, where he used to spar with Lee on a fairly regular basis, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and a faint blush began to cover his cheeks. Hastily he turned around before either Lee or Sakura became aware of him and marched back to the main road.

'_Oh my… now this is new. I'm just glad Sakura didn't see me. I just had a run-in with death, thank you very much. Now, what to do? Hmm, maybe I go to the mission room after all.'_

But just as all the days before he was politely yet irrevocably send away. Sighing, Neji left and stood at the foot of the staircase, pondering what to do now, when a familiar voice spoke up from behind.

"Hello, Neji-kun. What are you doing here? Except staring holes into the ground, that is."

Shikaku, flanked by two other Jounin, smiled slightly at Neji surprised look. You didn't get to see that often. He had come to accept the silent and sometimes a tad bit snobbish and stuck up Hyuuga boy as his son's significant other and the more the two of them saw and talked to each other the more the stoic dark-haired young man started to relax aroung him and his wife. When Neji had been brought back from that horrible mission a few weeks back, he almost had lost his son because Shikamaru had been completely and utterly destroyed at that time. Now that Neji was back to good health, Shikamaru also returned to his normal, bored self. And he was already back to taking on missions, albeit simple ones. Neji must be lonely.

The thought struck Shikaku out of the blue and he spoke without thinking about it.

"If you have nothing else to do at the moment, why don't you accompany me and help me with a few tasks. I could certainly use a pair of extra hands."

Blinking, Neji nodded.

"Sure, why not. That's definitely better than sulking around Konoha without anything to do."

Shikaku slapped him on the back, making the young Hyuuga stumble, before turning to his comrades.

"Well, since I now have a willing victim you two are off the hook for now. See ya later."

Laughing the other men left in another direction.

"Willing victim?"

Sheepishly Shikaku scratched the back of his head, a gesture Neji had also seen Shikamaru do, when he was – well, not embarrassed but – something. Like someone had caught on to a game the Naras had played.

"Yeah, well…you see it's like this… ." And with that Shikaku proceeded to tell Neji what he had planned to do.

~*~

It was late that afternoon when Neji finally streched his aching back and wiped the sweat from his forehead. They had been working almost non-stop, only pausing for a quick lunch, brought to them by Yoshino, and a cool glass of self-made lemonade.

Now, the sun was already touching the crowns of the trees in the Nara forest but they had made good ground. Neji was satisfied.

A snort behind him made him turn around to face the older Nara with a questioning look in his pale eyes.

"Something off, Nara-san?"

The other had a smile on his face that nobody his age should still have. A boyish, impish kind of grin.

"Nah, nothing much. Except that I have never seen a Hyuuga so disheveld. It suits you. No wonder my son is so completely smitten with you, you look good all sweaty and rumpled."

Neji's mouth hung open and Shikaku laughted.

Neji flushed scarlet and Shikaku laughted even harder.

Until two shadow-hands threaded themselves around his neck.

"Dad, I would really appreciate it if you don't flirt with _my_ boyfriend or talk about how good he looks when he's all sweaty and stuff. Do we understand each other?"

At the last question the shadow-hands tightened their hold a fraction.

"Urgh, right, right. I promise. No more comments on Neji's looks."

The hands vanished and left a coughing Shikaku and a smug Shikamaru in their wake. And an embarrassed Neji Hyuuga who could not believe that _Shikamaru_ of all people had just threatened his father because of some off-colored joke.

Shikaku looked at his son, rubbing his sore throat.

"Sheesh, jealous, aren't we? And here you should thank me that I am such a great father for allowing you two to be happy and all that crap."

Shikamaru looked.

Shikaku grinned.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Why me?"

"Why not you, son? Now, go over to your boyfriend. I think he missed you."

And with one last teasing wink in Neji's direction he left the two young men to their devices.

"Damn meddling pervert," grumbled Shikamaru under his breath before he looked over to Neji and studied him. He had to admit that his lover _was_ beautiful, standing there, the setting sun bathing him in a soft golden glow and the breeze playing with a few loose strands of his long hair. A light smudge of dirt streaked his left cheebone and the eyes beckoned him. So who was he to deny himself the pleasure. Shikamaru went over to his Hyuuga and stood right in front of him, waiting for a signal to touch him.

A sigh and the slight opening of soft, full lips was all the invitation he needed before Shikamaru captured Neji's lips in a gentle kiss. No tongue yet. Neji didn't like it when he kissed him more deeply in public.

After a few moments of the tender touch Shikamaru drew back. Sitting down on a tree-stump he looked up to Neji.

"Did you really miss me?"

Neji frowned.

"Of course not. I… it's just driving me up the walls to sit around with nothing to do. No mission, nothing more than light sparring. And that only when Lee is not busy playing tonsil hockey with Sakura."

Shikamaru's eyes widened a fraction.

'_Since when are Lee and Sakura… hn, doesn't matter. There is something off here. This is not about his forced downtime. It's something else.'_

"Neji, may I ask you a question?"

Silence answered him and he took it as a sign to continue.

"How are you sleeping these days?"

A miniscule flinch confirmed his suspicions.

"You still have nightmares, don't you?"

An angry frown appeared on the handsome face and Shikamaru knew he had to treat carefully here. Slowly straightening from his seat, he embraced his lover from behind, borrowing his face in the heavy silk of Neji's hair.

"Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Talk to me."

A snort, sharp and derisive and Neji's whole body tensed.

'_Here it comes. Finally.'_

"And, pray tell, what shall I talk about? How horrible it was? How it is still haunting me, keeping me from sleeping, from eating? Or how I still feel her hands on me? And the pain of every bone she crushed? How it felt to be lying there, totally at her mercy, waiting for you, _hoping_ for you to come and rescue me? Or should I tell about the nights when I lay awake after another nightmare that feels completely real and wish I had just died back then just to avoid having another one? I'm afraid to go to bed each and every night. I'm afraid to close my eyes because I know I'll live through it again and again and again. I… I can't take it anymore, Shikamaru. I… oh God, please make it stop. I don't want to… I just… I can't… not anymore."

During the outburst Shikamaru and all of them had desperately waited for, the young Nara had turned Neji around to face him and when finally the tears came he had brushed them away and held Neji. When his lovers knees gave out under the onslaught of his despair he slowly guided them to the ground and still held him in his arms. When the heaving sobs turned to occasional hitchings in Neji's chest, Shikamaru gently stroked his back, whispering soothing words in his ear and when Neji finally calmed down completely he kissed him softly.

By now the first stars were in the sky and the temperatures had cooled down considerably.

Taking Neji's hand in his own, Shikamaru stood up, pulling the older shinobi with him. Together, without saying a word and yet understanding each other, they walked back to the city. Once they arrived at Shikamaru's small appartment, Neji followed his lover without a question. Just as silently they changed into more comfortable clothes – Neji borrowed some from Shika – and settled into the younger man's bed. Neji was lying on his side with the other spooning him from behind. Soft breathing soon indicated that the long-haired shinobi had fallen asleep, the days events seemed to have completely worn him out. Shikamaru buried his nose in the long soft locks, still smelling like fresh grass and earth and with a few tangled nests in them from the wind. Without really noticing it he fell asleep, Neji tucked safely in his arms.

~*~

It was very early the next morning when Shikamaru was awoken by his lovers thrashing. Small whimpering sounds fell from twisted lips and sweat beaded on the dark brows. Immediately Shikamaru knew that Neji was having one of the dreaded nightmares. Gently he called out to his lover.

"Neji? Oi, Neji wake up. Come on love it's just a dream."

When talking alone didn't have the desired result, Shikamaru started to softly shake the shivering body next to him. This time Neji did wake up. With a start and a short, choked sound he sat up in bed, almost hitting Shikamaru in the face.

Sitting up next to him and running a calming hand down the rigid back, Shikamaru soothed his lover.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything's okay now. You're safe. I'm here. Nothing can harm you."

It took a few minutes before Neji turned his head and leaned it against the bronze-colored shoulder of the young Nara.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru." His voice sounded drained and tired and a tad bit scratchy. Shikamaru reached for his nightstand where a glass of water stood and offered it to the shaken Hyuuga who took it with a grateful little smile before drinking a few sips.

"Thank you."

Taking the glass back, Shikamaru looked at his lover.

"Better?"

"Yes and I'm really sorry for waking you. I'm… ."

A finger over his lips silenced Neji and he looked up into the dark eyes of his beloved.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad I could wake you up before it got worse. Now, stop worrying and try to get back to sleep. I'll wait till you are sleeping, okay?"

The protest died on Neji's lips when he saw the determined look in Shika's eyes and the gentle smile. Lying back down into the cool sheets he already felt his eyelids going heavy. The last few weeks of restless sleep were now coming back to him and he soon fell asleep again and this time he didn't wake up until it was well after dawn.

~*~

The next evening, Neji found himself back at Shikamaru's door. The Nara didn't say a word, just smiled and let him in. That night he woke to Shikamaru kissing away a few stray tears. The soothing presence of his lover caused him to almost immediately fall back asleep.

~*~

The evening after that Neji found an extra set of pillow and blanket on 'his' side of the bed. This night Neji woke to his lover humming a slow tune not unlike a lullaby he had heard one of his cousines sing to her child. He was asleep before he could question his lover about it.

~*~

The following days he didn't return to the Hyuuga compound after he worked with Shikaku during the day. Curiously Hiashi-san never mentioned his absence when they met in the few moments Neji went home to get a fresh clothes.

~*~

Four weeks after Neji almost-but-not-quite-complete moved in with Shikamaru, he woke up in the morning to the twittering of birds and a gentle late-summer breeze coming in through the opened window, billowing the curtains and playing with a few loose strands of his hair.

It took a few minutes for him to understand what had happened. He had slept through the whole night! Not one nightmare, not even the slightest disturbance. Nothing, just a long, deep sleep.

'_Finally!_

Slowly Neji turned his head to gaze at Shikamaru who was still softly snoring away next to him. His ponytail was half out of the tie, a few dark strands tickling his nose. The younger shinobi scrunched said nose up in such a manner that Neji had to fight not to laugh out loud.

Studying Shikamaru, Neji felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. This man _loved_ him. This clever, handsome, sexy, awesome man loved _him_. It was almost too much to take in. But it didn't stop him from loving said man just as much if not more.

Carefully Neji completely turned around in the loose embrace that Shikamaru held him in and snuggled closer to the warmth the other emitted. Closing his eyes he sighed contendly. This, here, now, was were he wanted to stay for as long as he could. He was finally starting to heal and maybe, just maybe, there would be something akin to a normal life in the future for them.

With these thoughts, Neji difted back to sleep, dreaming of nothing.

~*~

Shikamaru had been awake as soon as Neji had shifted. He quickly realized that it wasn't a nightmare that had awoken his lover and when the long-haired beauty in his arms settled more comfortably against him, he couldn't quite contain his joy. His heartbeat seemed to tripple in his chest and in his stomach a whole swarm of butterflies semed to find a new home.

Everything would be okay now, he was sure of it. The beginning was made. Now came the next step.

'_Hn, seems like I have to talk to dad tomorrow.'_

And with that last, cryptic thought, he followed his lover into a restfull slumber.

-tbc-

Okay, that was the first chapter. Not much happened but it got the story started. I get the feeling I have waited too long for this continuation…I've totally lost any feeling for writing that I may have managed to achieve T_T Anyway, I hope that you'll stay with me and support me just as much as you did with Fateful Days.

R & R PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't make money with this.

Okay, this is the second part of Fateful Nights. I know that it took me forever to upload this but it was a real pain in the a**! I deleted this chapter SIX times because it just wasn't to my liking. Anyway, now it is up and I just wait for you to wring my neck ^_^ I also wanted to say that in this story I will put the answers to my reviewers at the bottom of the chapter. It think it's easier to read that way. And that leaves me right at the beginning of chapter 2.

Enjoy!

"blabla" speaking

'_blabla'_ thinking

Chapter 2

Second Night – The House

It was the first real autumn morning, early in October. The air was crisp and clear, smelling of the first light frost in the night. Mist hung over the fields and the grass was wet from the dew. The sun, though at noon still warming enough for a lazy lunch out in the open, had lost much of its power. The leaves began to change color and the wind had picked up in strength, sending shivers down the spines of everyone.

Shikamaru had just come back home from a mission when his father called out to him.

"Oi, lazy-ass, come here for a moment, I need to talk to ya for a sec."

Shikamaru grumbled a short 'mendokuse' under his breath before he joined his father in the kitchen where the elder Nara sat at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Sitting down on a chair opposite and lighting a cigarette, Shika waited for whatever his father had to tell him. He didn't need to wait for long.

"Remember what you asked me about a few weeks back? It's finished. You can have it at soon as you want." Somehow Shikaku seemed proud of himself.

"Hn, that was fast. I thought we couldn't have it before spring next year but this is even better. Thanks, pops."

Shikaku scowled at the 'pops' but let it slide this time because he could already see the knuckles and bolts inside Shikamaru's head turning. That, and he was too happy at the moment. His hard work these past few weeks had been worth it and he was glad he could at least do _something_ for his son.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure ya can. You know where it is. Take your time, kid."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to scowl at the 'kid'-remark. In the end, though, he just snorted and went out the back door. He really didn't need to meet his mother.

Walking down a half hidden path through the thick foliage of the Nara forest, he soon came upon a big clearing. A wooden house complete with chimney and a porch that went entirely around it stood in the middle. A small streak made its way across the clearing behind the house.

Shikamaru snorted.

'_What the heck? Are we in some kind of fairytale now? Put a few unicorns and fluffy bunnies into the picture and I swear I'll puke. Tche, so mendokuse.'_

Nevertheless he went over and inspected the woodwork. All was solid and really well done. He had to give that to his dad. If he started something he finished it perfectly.

'_Must be from his side of the family then, where I got it from_,' mused the young genius.

After a thorough inspection of the house, inside and out, Shikamaru left again. He had something important to do.

At the Hyuuga compound, half an hour later.

"You…WHAT?" An incredolous Neji Hyuuga looked at his lover, thinking he hadn't heard him correctely.

"I built us a house, or rather I had my dad built us one." Shikamaru lifted a slender eyebrow at the astonished look on his lovers face. Neji seldomly showed his feelings openly.

'_Well, guess it isn't everyday that you get asked to live with your boyfriend who built a house for the two of you.'_

Neji still had a shell-shocked expression on his face but now there was a frown beginning to show, too. Turning around he started to pace the length of his room, talking quietly to himself. He did this a few minutes until Shika had enough and walked over to his agitated lover and stood in his path. Neji stopped a second before he collided with the Nara, looking up with a troubled expression now adorning his beautiful face.

Laying his hands gently on tense shoulders, Shikamaru pulled Neji to him.

"Stop that, it's irritating me. If you don't want to live with me you can just say so. I won't get angry or anything like that."

Neji closed his eyes, chuckling at the man that held him.

"And people say you are a genius."

Pushing him a little bit away from him, Shikamaru looked at Neji with a puzzled frown.

"What do mean?"

"It's not that I don't want to live with you. Hell, there's nothing more at the moment I'd rather do but did you, even for a minute, think about the repercussions? You know how our clan works. And I don't think that the elders would be very happy if I suddenly decided to leave. That would mean they would lose their favorite toy and they cannot have that, now can they."

Shikamaru sighed. His lover still did not seem to know him as well as he thought.

'_Well, how should he, considering the mission and the weeks after.'_

"Neji, do you really think that I would ask you to come and live with me if I haven't already cleared everything up?"

Neji's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean, 'cleared everything up'? How? When?"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Don't worry, I just cashed in a few favors some people still owed me. And I did it during the last few weeks whenever I had the time. And by the way, your uncle and Hinata helped me a great deal. So did Sasuke. Maybe sometime in the near future you should go to them and thank them."

Neji couldn't believe it. Should it - could it really be that easy? It was almost too much to hope for. And yet here stood his lover - his wonderful, amazing, completely idiotic lover – and told him that, yes, it was that easy. Neji didn't know if he should cry or hug Shikamaru to death. Since crying was out of question for a Hyuuga he proceeded with the hugging option. And kissing.

It was like an electric jolt that ran through both of them. It was the first time that they were kissing each other like that since their joined mission. Neji was pressing his lips against Shikamaru's like he meant to devour him. His tongue stroking eagerly against the Nara's one, sucking on it. Before, while Neji was still recupperating, the only kisses Neji had accepted were little, close-lipped, tender touches with no passion, only care in them. This was a whole new level and it send Shikamaru's mind reeling and his heart started racing like he was on a high-profile mission in enemy territory.

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, Neji pulled back and took a few steps away from Shikamaru. His silvery eyes were both passion-glazed and yet frightened at the same time. It seemed his mind was only now catching up with his body and immediately the fear was back.

Shikamaru watched his lover silently, taking in the slight shaking and the distressed look in his eyes. And he saw Neji's silent apology and the shame for having to apologize in the first place.

Swallowing, Shika held out his right hand like he would to a frightened deer.

"It's okay Neji. I understand. Please come back here. You know I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Just let me hold you for a moment, okay?"

Taking a deep breath and fighting down the sudden panic that had threatened to engulf him fully, Neji walked back over to where his lover stood and took his hand. A gentle pull had him leaning against Shikamaru's chest where he could hear the slow, steady beat of his heart. Minutes passed and Neji started to relax again. He knew that he could trust Shikamaru to the fullest and after weeks of constantly shying away from anyones touch, his body had finally started to accept the touch of at least the person he loved with all of his soul, as tainted as it may be.

Shikamaru, feeling that the trembling of Neji's body had vanished and that his breathing had returned to normal, losened his hold on the warm body in his arms and looked into Neji's eyes.

He didn't have to ask if Neji was okay again, he could feel it.

"So, do you want to come and live with me? I know you probably want to think it over but … ."

Before he could continue he felt a slender finger over his lips, silencing him.

"I already told you, I want nothing more than to live with you. So stop asking stupid questions, it doesn't suit you. When do you want to move into the house? And, by the way, where is it?"

"Hn, nagging already. And here I thought you would wait with that until we are married. But fine, I'll tell you. It's right between the two clan compounds, yours and mine. You know the forest that ends at the wall behind the Hyuuga's western compound buildings? From there it's only about half an hour on foot until you get to the house. So you will be in reach if necessary but we still have our privacy. It's the same with the Nara grounds. And we can move in as soon as you are ready. I have already packed my stuff. Though I warn you, there is nothing in it yet. We'll have to go shopping for furniture in the next few days."

Neji, whose eyes had become the size of saucers when Shikamaru mentioned marriage, was already at his drawers and packing his clothes and other stuff before Shikamaru had finished speaking. Half an hour and two packed bags later he was done and turned to his lover who was sitting on his bed, watching him.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

One slender eyebrow went up in an elegant and questioning arc.

"What? You said we could move in as soon as I'm ready. Well, I am."

The eyebrow stayed arched.

Neji huffed.

"I didn't lie when I told you that I'd be gone as fast as possible if I got the chance. I want to stay with you, be with you night and day. When I'm here, alone, I feel like I'm getting suffocated by the very air around me. I wake up at night, screaming, without you there to hold me and tell me that it was all a bad dream. I need you, Shikamaru. I love you."

Shikamaru swallowed heavyly.

'_Damn, and he tells me all this and expects me to keep away from him. Some God up there must really hate me.'_

"You know that right now I would like to do nothing more than kiss you senseless, right?"

Neji smiled.

"Yes."

Shika snorted.

"Alright, let's go. We have furniture-shopping ahead of us. Tche, mendokuse."

Neji laughed and grabbed one of the bags while Shikamaru grabbed the other and together they made their way out of the compound.

Once outside of the main building where Neji's room had been, they met Hiash Hyuuga. Neji stopped dead in his tracks, fearing that his uncle might stop him. He felt Shikamaru snake an arm around his waist.

"Uncle what can I do for you?"

Hiashi smiled. Just a slight curving of his lips but it was there.

"I wanted to wish you both the best and for you to know that if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

Neji and Shikamaru smiled and nodded before they turned to leave.

The further they went and the more they left the Hyuuga compound behind the faster would Neji's feet carry him. It was as if with every step he took the part of him that had been drilled into being the perfect Hyuuga prodigy vanished, leaving behind a new person, someone who was free to decide his own fate and make his own choices. A laugh was bubbling up in him and he didn't stop it from escaping. Why should he? Today a new life was starting for him. A life he would be sharing with the most amazing person he knew and loved.

Whirling around he shouted to Shikamaru who was already several paces behind him:

"I'm going ahead."

Then he took off. The wind caught in his hair, spreading it out behind him like a banner. The sun, even if it was no longer burning with the heat of summer, shone into his eyes and brought a tinge of color to his otherwise pale cheeks.

And for the first time in his life Neji felt truly and totally happy. Not content or pleased but outright happy.

Two hours and a lot of money changing hands later the two shinobis sat totally exhausted in the BBQ place Shikamara, together with Ino and Chouji, liked to visit when they were younger. Neji was sipping some water, completely hoarse because of his – shall we say persistend – bargaining.

'_The poor salesman'_, thought Shika. _'He must be resigning his job right about now.'_

Stealing one piece of meat from Neji's plate, Shika took a look at his lover. Neji seemed to glow. He had heads turning after him whereever he went. The Nara's mind still boggled everytime he asked himself what he possibly could have done to be gifted with such an amazing person as his lover. Not that he was complaining, far from it. But he was still not sure how all of this came to pass.

Neji, who had seen the contemplative look in his lover's eyes, smiled amusedly. He could guess what went on in that clever brain and it amused him to no end that Shikamaru, who wasn't only one of the three smartest people in the whole of Firecountry, but was also in the running for the position of the next main strategic adviser of Konoha, that the very same person could be so insecure about himself. Shaking his head and reaching across the table he tapped Shika on the tip of his nose, something ridiculous childish but today he just felt like it.

"Oi, Mr. Genius, earth is calling." Neji laughed when the younger shinobi blinked.

"So, are you back with me or would you rather stay in that head of yours?" Shika snorted.

"Nah, I'm good. Let's finish and go. The people with the furniture should be arriving soon."

Neji nodded and together they paid their meal and left for their new home.

When they arrived at the clearing and Neji saw the house he felt at home right away. Opening the door and slipping inside he closed his eyes and took in every detail of the house. The smell of freshly cut pinetrees, the dust that was swirling around in the sunbeams coming through the windows, the creaking of the floorboards and the smell of a recently lit fire in the fireplace mad him feel like he was coming home. When he opened his eyes again Shikamaru was standing right next to him, watching him. Slowly slipping his arms around Neji's waist from behind, hugging him, Shikamaru layed his chin on Neji's shoulder and looked around.

"So, do you like it?" Neji shivered when Shika's breath ghosted along the sensitiv ridge of his ear.

"It's perfect."

"No, you in here is what makes it perfect. Before, it was just a house like all others. Now, that you are here it's a home."

Neji turned around in his embrace and looked into Shikamaru's eyes, his own serious.

"Do you mean that?"

Shika blinked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say it otherwise."

A brilliant smile lit up Neji's face and he leaned in slowly to kiss Shikamaru.

Both their hearts were racing.

Slowly Shikamaru slipped out his tongue, tracing it over Neji's. A small test. He held his breath.

And then, hesitantly and just as slowly, Neji opened his lips to the soft intruder.

Exhaling a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding, Shikamaru traced the hot cavern, relearning the taste and texture of Neji's mouth. Dark chocolate and velvety vanilla blended together on his tongue and seduced his senses. Shikamaru felt like he floated a few millimeters above ground.

And just when he was about to end the kiss, Neji's tongue shyly met his own with a short touch. Also like a test. They were both testing the waters, not only Shikamaru but Neji, too. Shika understood that Neji tried to find a compromise between them. A level of intimacy with which he was comfortable, that didn't scare him into a panic-attack and something that he could give Shika with his whole heart without Shika feeling like he took advantage of him.

With a smile, Shikamaru ended the kiss and looked at his beautiful, strongwilled and brave lover. With a smile in return, Neji took his hand and together they made their way through the house, inspecting every room and deciding where bedroom and the 'workingroom' ,as Neji had put it, should be.

Suddenly, while they were standing in their soon-to-be bedroom, they heard a loud crash from the first floor. After a short look passed between them, they went down the beautiful wooden staircase. There was chaos in the mainroom. It seemed like a blond tsunami called Naruto Uzumaki tried to get into the house – at the exact same time as Chouji and all the others of the Rookie Nine. Now they were stuck and only a rather amused looking Sasuke Uchiha stood inside the room and watched the whole scene.

Again, a look passed between the two lovers.

Shika went over to the pile of human beings and studied it, trying to find the easiest way to detangle them. Slowly he helped with sorting out which arm belonged to whom and which leg to put where. After just a few minutes Chouji, the main obstacle, was freed. As soon as Chouji was gone, Naruto fell with an 'oomph' to the floor. Sasuke snickered quietly but went over to help his lover up. Still rubbing his abused behind, Naruto grinned at Neji.

"Well, hi there. We thought we could find you here. Nice house, by the way."

Neji smiled. Yes, it was a nice house.

"And what brings you all here?"

Shikamaru, who was now standing beside his lover, had a quizzical expression on his face.

"We wanted to give you some 'welcome gifts'. Nothing special, just some things you might need in the future. And we were, of course, hoping for a little party."

Naruto looked from Neji to Shikamaru and back, looking much like a lost puppy, waiting for a treat. Now, if he would also wag his tail….

Neji shared a look with Shika and smiled. These were their friends and without them he wouldn't be here, living and breathing. Shikamaru understood the look in his lover's eyes and sighed.

"Oh for the love of … fine, have it your way. But don't come to me afterwards and complain about the chaos they will leave behind. I'm not going to clean it up. Tche, mendokuse."

Neji was positively beaming – well, at least for his standards – and went to hug the living daylights out of Shikamaru.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." The softly spoken words tickled the Nara's ear and left a shiver running up and down his back.

"Well, you could think about something to make it up to me," he murmured back.

Neji took a small step back and looked Shikamaru into the eyes. A small mischivious sparkle told him that Shikamaru wasn't pressuring him into some kind of sexual favour. Hm, maybe a nice dinner, just the two of them in their new home would be payback enough.

"I may have an idea or two."

Getting lost in each others eyes, they totally forgot about their friends still standing in the doorway until Chouji cleared his throat.

"Hm, yeah… well, let's get started. Don't worry you two, we already have everything planned. Just relax and let us do all the work. It's the least we can do." And he sure as hell didn't lie.

Two short hours later, a merry party was underway and the 'welcoming gifts' were stuffed into one corner of the room.

Neji and Shika were sitting on the couch, pressed together from shoulder to knees because of Naruto and Sasuke who had squeezed themselves in next to Shikamaru. Altough the couch was only made for two people.

Not that either of the two minded that much. Neji was hard pressed not to lay his head onto Shikamaru's shoulder. Especially since he felt his eyes droop more and more the later it got.

Shikamaru, who watched his lover, smiled slightly.

'_Stubborn bastard. As if it would hurt him to fall asleep with his friends surrounding him. Troublesome Hyuuga pride.'_

Shifting a little bit, he leaned over to whisper in Neji's ear.

"Why don't we go upstairs? The guys will probably leave soon anyway."

Neji shook his head and started to say something but a yawn stopped the words and he blinked sleepily. Shika chuckled. Neji jabbed him with his elbow in the ribs.

"Okay, fine you win but only this once."

"Yeah, of course, love. Come on, let's go."

Together they stood up, making Naruto and Sasuke topple over.

Smirking, Neji held out a helping hand towards Sasuke who, of course, refused it and straightened on his own. Glaring down at Naruto, who was still half-way lieing in his lap, he 'hmpf-ed' and shoved Naruto off the couch.

"Get up, dobe. I want to go home."

"Oi, you bastard. Why do we have to leave? There's still some food left and the others are still here." Pouting Naruto stood up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Because, baka, Neji is almost falling asleep where he stands and it would be rude to stay longer."

Naruto blinked – once, twice – and then he looked at Neji, his blue eyes a tad guilty.

"I'm sorry, Neji. We will leave now. I hope you have a nice first night in your new home. Sleep well, you two. We'll see each other tomorrow. Mata ne!"

Sasuke just nodded his head as a farewell greeting and followed his boyfriend out of the door. The rest of the rookie nine followed suit and soon everyone had left and Neji and Shikamaru were all alone. Sighing, Neji glanced around and thought about the cleaning he had to do tomorrow. A hand on his shoulder made him turn around. Shikamaru leaned his head down until their foreheads were touching.

"Stop it. Don't think about it now. Let's just go to bed and sleep. Tomorrow we will deal with the chaos."

Neji smiled.

"You're right."

Taking Shika's hand he pulled him upstairs and into their new bedroom. Stripping down to his boxers and sliding underneath the sheets, Neji waited for Shika to join him. When he didn't, Neji looked up and saw his lover standing next to the bed, watching him.

"Hey, what is it? Something wrong?"

"No, it's just something I realized just now."

"Oh? What is that? Getting cold feet already? If that's the case then you have a problem because I won't ever give up this house again. You'll have to go back to your parents."

Neji's eyes were sparkling with silent laughter when he said that.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just realized that you are the most amazing and beautiful person in the world and that I love you."

Neji's breath got lost between one intake and the next. Damn, that had come out of the blue and he didn't know how to react to that.

"Shikamaru I… ."

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay. Just let me love you and stay by your side and everything is alright."

"Oh…okay. But… ."

"Neji stop it, I… ."

"No, you stop, Shikamaru. Let me speak, damn it."

Shikamaru shut his mouth with an audible snap. Damn the Hyuugas and their natural way of exuding authority.

"Thank you. What I wanted to say is … I love you, too. And I'm just as happy with you and I want to stay with you forever. And I want to kiss you. And I want you to come to bed, so get your scrawny ass in here."

And who was he to resist? In an instant Shika was disrobing down to his undershirt and boxers and crawling into the bed next to Neji, stretching his lean form out and sighing in pleasure when he felt the soft linen.

Even softer hair tickled his bare arm when Neji leaned into him and gave him a short, sweet kiss. Snuggling down, his head came to rest on Shikamaru's shoulder. Craning his head, the Nara gave a kiss to the dark haired head next to his and closed his eyes, ready to let sleep claim him.

Softly spoken words reached him just before conciousness left him.

"Thank you."

~TBC~

Okay, this is definitely the worst chapter I've ever written. It's corny and troublesome and it absolutely refused to be written. That's why it took me ages to update. I was totally fed up with it *grr* I still hope you won't shoot me after reading this. Please leave a review. That is the only thing that keeps me writing, right this moment.


End file.
